Fairy Tail Plays
by ohbeans
Summary: Ever wondered what the Fairy Tail members do on Friday nights when they're bored? Well, obviously, Game Night! This is a series of oneshots about the games that Fairy Tail plays! These range from Would you Rather to Hide and Seek and everything in between. Nalu, Jerza, Gajevy, Rowen, Gruvia & more.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy Tail Plays Squash the Tomato

Hola minna!

This is my first fanfiction, and I hope y'all enjoy.

Squash the Tomato is a game that me and my friends play at our neighborhood park. Basically, you find a slide (not a tunnel slide, just a regular slide), and someone sits at the very bottom. This person is the "tomato", and the rest of us take turns sliding down the slide, with our legs hanging off one side (so we basically slide down sideways). It's a kinda difficult to explain, but the objective is to one by one slide down, and trying to push the tomato off the slide. The idea came to me, and I thought it would be funny if Fairy Tail tried playing this game.

May or may not be very subtle ships **wink wink nudge nudge** :)

In case you were wondering, my ships:

Gajevy, Jerza, Nalu, Gruvia Rowen (these are the ones I'm including)

**Trust me, if I owned Fairy Tail, there'd be a LOT more ship moments. For now, we'll have to make do with what Hiro Mashima has given us.**

It was just another day at guild, loud and rambunctious. Walking in, Lucy swiftly dodged a flying table, which crashed into the road outside leading into the guild halls. Before Lucy joined Fairy Tail, she would have been scared out of her mind, but now flying tables and chairs were now a regular occurrence for her. She smiled softly to herself, walking up to the bar.

"Mirajane, could I get a latte? Natsu kept me up all night. He's not exactly a peaceful sleeper."

Mirajane giggled. She was surprised Lucy even let Natsu stay in her house that night, Natsu had come in earlier, complaining about how he couldn't fall asleep last night. She got to work on Lucy's latte, remembering to add her double shot of expresso. "So you didn't actually kick him out last night, huh?" Mira mused.

Lucy sighed, recalling last night's endless bouts of kicking and flailing. No doubt another nightmare, and she really didn't have the heart to kick him out. The ground also wasn't an option because he had taken all the blankets, Lucy couldn't bear the chilly autumn gusts at night. Instead, she opted to sleep by the dragon slayer, his body naturally radiated warmth and she found it pleasantly warm. She was definitely not prepared for the restless squirming and kicking though, and had ended up sleeping on the floor anyway. Or rather, lying on the floor, wide awake. "Well, he had already crashed at my place when I got home, and he was having a nightmare. I really didn't have the heart to kick him out." Lucy replied, being careful to leave out any and all parts of the story where there was physical contact between her and Natsu. Mira was known throughout the Magic world as the "She-Devil", but among Fairy Tail's ranks, she was the "Demon Matchmaker".

Mira handed Lucy her latte. "Speaking of Natsu, where is he today? Shouldn't he already be at the guild, starting another reckless fight?" Lucy asked.

"Well actually, he went out earlier with Wendy, Romeo, Carla, and Happy to the park nearby. I guess they wanted to play and Natsu was dragged along by Happy. That poor cat will go to extreme measure just to be with Carla."

Lucy laughed at this. It was strange, none of their team seemed to be at the guild today. "Come to think of it, where is the rest of the team?"

Mira's brow furrowed. "Didn't you hear? Erza and Gray went out on a job when you, Natsu and Happy were gone. Oh wait, you guys just got back yesterday, didn't you?"

Now it was Lucy's brow that furrowed. "Erza and Gray? Seems like kind of a weird combination, huh? I've never seen them on jobs together. I wonder how it turns out." Mira shrugged.

Lucy sat at the bar, sipping her coffee and talking with Mirajane and Lisanna. She said hi to Levy as she walked in with Jet and Droy, followed by Gajeel and Lily. When she finished, she realized that there wasn't much to do today, at least not with Natsu pulling her away on another job or with Erza around. Everyone else in the guild seemed preoccupied. Macao and Wakaba were sitting at a table, laughing about some story Max was telling. Nab was staring at the request board, as usual. The Thunder Legion was whispering in hushed voices while Elfman was talking about manliness in a not-so-hushed voice. Levy was occupied with Jet and Droy. Heck, even Gajeel and Lily were preoccupied, even if he was just sitting in the corner, munching on a piece of scrap iron. She realized how bored she was without the rest of the gang here.

"Hey Mira, where was that park where Natsu, Wendy, and Romeo are at?"

Mira smiled softly. "I know, it gets boring around here without Natsu or the others around, huh? Well it should be a few blocks down from here. Once you exit the guild, walk straight until you've passed 3 streets, the turn left and you should see it."

Lucy was already heading out the door. "Thanks Mira-chan!"

Lucy followed Mira's instructions until she came across a big playground, where she immediately spotted her pink-haired friend, sitting atop the swing pole, grinning gleefully. She then noticed the two younger mages, sitting in the swings beneath him, looking very uncomfortable. The two exceeds were swinging merrily in the baby swings.

"Hey! Luce! What's up?" The pink haired mage seemed very content, staying on his little "perch". Lucy said, "Well apparently, you!" Natsu hopped off the swing pole, almost kicking Wendy in the process.

"Kya!"

"Look out Wendy!" Luckily, Romeo had tackled her out of the swing, whilst Natsu's foot was caught in the chain and he fell flat on his face.

"Oi, that was painful." Lucy rolled her eyes, about to say something when she was interrupted by a very distraught Carla.

"Oh my….what is this APPALLING SIGHT?!" Everyone whipped around, and suddenly all the attention was direct to the two teens. While Natsu was complaining, no one took notice to the fact that Romeo had toppled over on top of Wendy in his attempt to move her out of harm's way. Both were now frozen in place, extremely flustered. Everyone else was simply gaping at the two, mouths dropped.

Wendy let out a high pitched squeak, and Romeo quickly pushed himself off of her, then sheepishly smiled at her while helping her up.

"ROMEO! What have you done to my poor, innocent Wendy? Goodness!" Carla was shocked and upset, babbling on and on about how Wendy was much too young for any of this, and how Romeo was going to contaminate her and corrupt her with his inappropriate advances. Happy was trying to soothe the white exceed, doing very little to actually stop Carla from going crazy.

Luckily, Gray, Erza, and...Jellal? Three figures were walking towards them. As they grew closer, Lucy noticed that it was in fact Gray and Erza, as well as a cloaked figure. She then recognized the familiar blue hair and smiled.

"Oi! Erza! What are you and the ice princess doing here? Mirajane said you guys were on a job."

Erza simply replied, "We came back. And since you guys were at the park, we decided we could come and relax a bit."

Lucy coughed. "Ahem. Not to be rude, but what's Jellal doing here?"

Jellal's independent guild, Crime Sorciere, was now declared innocent, and they were no longer being hunted, thanks to a certain redhead that had spent her savings on buying them out of custody.

"Oh, me? Well I ran into Erza and Gray on my way to Magnolia. I was coming to study some suspicious activity in a nearby village, so Erza offered to let me stay with Fairy Tail awhile."

Lucy smirked knowingly, noticing the oh-so-faint blush adorning Erza's cheeks.

"Alright, so when do the fun and games begin?" Gray asked.

"Hmm, we haven't actually played anything yet. How about hide and seek?" Wendy suggested.

"Naw, I think the park's too small for the game to go on for long." Romeo suggested. Wendy simply blushed and pouted.

"Woodchips?" Natsu said.

"Well that'll be easy, considering we don't ever have to touch the ground!" Happy said gleefully.

"That would give them the unfair advantage, Wendy and Carla as well." Lucy responded.

"I know just the thing!" Erza's eyes glinted. Jellal was becoming slowly concerned for the game they were about to play.

"Squash the tomato? What the hell is that?" Gray asked.

"Squash the Tomato was one of my favorite games, granted I've only played a few times at birthday parties. First we need to find a suitable slide." Erza scanned the park, before spotting a long blue slide that curved to the right.

"This will do nicely. So I will start at the bottom of the slide, positioning myself like so." Erza put her butt on the slide, then turned her body so it was facing sideways instead of forwards. She then proceeded to swing her legs over the side of the slide so they were dangling off the edge.

"Alright, what now?" Jellal asked. "Jellal, climb to the top where the slide starts, and position yourself like I have. Then slide down next to me." Erza instructed.

Jellal was confused, but reluctantly obeyed, swing his legs over the slide and then sliding down, ramming into Erza.

"That's it! Look, you've already got the hang of it. The objective is for each person to come down as fast as they can, as hard as they can, and the game is over when you've successfully squashed the person at the bottom off the slide. That's why it's called "Squash the Tomato". Erza looked quite proud after explaining.

"ALRIGHT! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu scrambled to the top.

"Hold it, Flamebrain. Shouldn't we go heaviest to lightest? We don't want anyone to be squashed. Lemme down first." Gray said.

"Who says you're heavier huh? I have more muscle, which obviously means I am heavier." Natsu quibbed.

"OH YEAH? YOU WANNA GO, FIREBREATH?"

"I'LL TAKE YOU ANYTIME, POPSICLE!"

Before the boys could break out into another brawl, Erza screamed. "BOTH OF YOU! THIS IS MY GAME, AND I DO NOT INTEND ON HAVING YOU RUIN IT FOR ME! GRAY! GET YOUR ICY ASS DOWN HERE!"

Both gulped, remembering the last time Erza beat them up.

"Aye." Natsu said weakly.

Gray scrambled into the slide, and pushed himself, ramming directly into Jellal.

"Ouch!" Jellal cried as Gray's body made impact. Erza just glared, before gripping the slide tighter.

"HERE I COME!" Natsu leaped, before twisting his body into position, and crashed into Gray.

"AGH!" Jellal cried, being in the middle was not fun, he had decided. How Erza managed to hold her ground was beyond him. He was squeezed directly against Erza, which made him blush, but her armor was poking him and Gray was also squished directly against him so he simply sucked in a big breath.

"Lucy's next!" Natsu exclaimed.

"She's so heavy, I bet she'll smush all of you!" Happy yelled.

"Oh shut it, cat." Lucy was going down the slide, but wearing a skirt made it difficult. Her legs rubbed against the slide, slowing her down a great deal. She then slipped and fell face first into Natsu.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT MUCH LONGER" Jellal screamed.

Romeo then slid down, pushing Lucy further into Natsu. Jellal's eyes were bulging. Gray was now in pain as well, his face wan. Erza grunted, but was getting frustrated.

"WENDY! We're counting on your weight to bring Erza DOWN!"

"I'll try my best, Natsu-san!" Carla scooped up Wendy, before backing off. She then flew at full speed crashing poor Wendy into Romeo.

"ARGGHH! What was that for Carla?" Romeo screeched.

"Payback." Carla sniffed.

"You realized you practically shoved poor Wendy into him, don't you? Weren't you against any more physical contact between the two?" Happy inquired. Carla was flustered and spluttering.

"Since there are no more people, I have won the game!" Erza smiled triumphantly.

As if on cue, Gajeel and Levy showed up accompanied by Pantherlily (as well as a certain blue-haired mage that had been following the pair after hearing that her beloved Gray-sama was there).

"Gihihihihi! What are you idiots up to this time?" Gajeel laughed his odd laugh.

"We were just playing a game, and I was about to win, before you four showed up." Erza stated.

"Four? It's just me, Lily, and Gajeel." Levy said. Erza simply nodded in Juvia's direction. The water mage had been hiding behind some bushes at the other side of the park (not so discreetly, might I add).

"Juvia didn't mean to impose. She simply overheard Mira-san talking with Levy and Gajeel about Natsu's team coming to the park. I wanted to be here with Gray-sama!" Juvia blushed, rambling on. Gray sighed.

"Wonderful! You all can join in the fun" Erza's eyes gleamed yet again. Jellal was barely alive at this point, he couldn't possibly fathom how Erza wasn't even breaking out a sweat. In fact, the only hint of pain she let show was the slight strain in her voice and her paling face.

"I'll go first!" Levy said enthusiastically. She was then instructed the "proper sliding technique by Erza, and slid down onto Wendy, who let out a small "oomph".

Gajeel practically cackled. Wendy and Levy both visibly paled. Since it was no longer heaviest first, Gajeel (who was at least twice as heavy as the combined weight of Levy and Wendy) would be putting his full weight upon the two. He situated himself upon the slide, making it creak and groan.

"What's the weight capacity for this?" Levy asked frantically, blushing furiously as Gajeel came down next to her. The slide let out another loud groan, before abrupt collapsing onto the wood chips. Incidentally, Jellal had toppled over onto an Erza with matching face and hair, while Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo fell into a big heap. Gajeel was (unknowingly) crushing Levy, while a confused Happy, once again horrified Carla, and an amused Lily stood by, watching the trouble unfold. In all the chaos, no one noticed Juvia dragging off Gray, who appeared to be struggling. Per usual, Mirajane's impeccable timing created a lasting snapshot of the awkward moment. This picture would soon buried under the old tree amongst the others, waiting to be discovered by the new generation of Fairy Tail.

A/N:

Me: So? How was it? I thought this idea was pretty good, I wish there was more opportunity for ship moments though. Don't worry, the next few will get progressively funnier, and I'll try to add in whatever romance I can!

Mira: YES! Can I pick the next game? *smiles evilly*

Me: Um, no? I have a couple more ideas before I'll be taking any requests, Mira.

Mira: Alright, but when you run out, don't hesitate to ask me!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: Never Have I Ever?

Hola Minna! I'm back with our newest installment.

I think that this will be a more friendship oriented one. But no worries, these will be good to set up for the later ones. I've decided to turn this into a series of connected one-shots. So it's not really a multi-chapter story because there isn't an overarching plotline, I kinda just write as new things come to me. That said, as this fanfic goes on, I will make some references to previous chapters. I think the only real advancement as the chapters go on is the development of relationships between different characters.

I also don't know how often I'm going to update, but hopefully I'll figure out a schedule soon, I know the misery of waiting for a new chapter to be posted.

Also, I wanted to update a week from today, and it happens to be my birthday :)

That's all for now, I hope you enjoy!

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR VIEWS, FAVORITES, FOLLOW, AND REVIEWS! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW ENCOURAGING IT IS!

**I think maybe Mashima should consider giving me the rights for Fairy Tail for my birthday ;) **

"NATSU! What are you doing in my room? I TOLD YOU NOT TO CLIMB THROUGH THE WINDOW!" Lucy screeched. She had a long day helping Levy sort out her books, and wanted nothing more than a nice, hot, bath. "Dammit Lucy, I was just bored. Happy, Carla, and Lily are out on a mission together. Our house is so lonely! Please let me stay Lushee!" Natsu whimpered. "Fine, fine. Just don't mess my stuff up, okay? Then we'll find some food for you and something to do. I'm taking a bath, so you just do whatever until I'm done okay?" Lucy said. "Aww, why can't I take a bath with you? Me, Gray and Erza used to bathe together all the time when we were little." Natsu said innocently. "I don't know what kind of messed up relationship you guys have, but you are DEFINITELY NOT bathing with me!" Lucy yelled. Natsu pouted before stomping into the kitchen.

Lucy got into the bath, it was just what she needed. She grabbed some lavender soap and a little peace and quiet to relax. Peace and quiet, huh? Well, that will last, oh, maybe minutes with Natsu around. Right on time, something crashed in the kitchen.

"Luce? How do you turn the stove on? I want to eat the flames but I can't find any matches" Natsu wailed.

"Okay. Hold on, I'll be there in 1 minute." Lucy sighed. There were some perks to having Natsu over, but many, many more problems. She dried off and dressed in record speed, dashing to the small kitchen in her apartment before Natsu could do any permanent damage.

She'd found Natsu on the floor, groaning and rubbing his head, with a few pots scattered on the floor beside him. It didn't take long to put two and two together and figure out what had happened. She hastily grabbed an a Ziploc bag from the pantry and filled it with ice before handing the makeshift icepack to Natsu, who smiled sheepishly at her.

"Natsu, I think you should go back and rest a bit. You'll have Happy to keep you company, and hopefully that head of yours isn't damaged too badly. Mavis knows what'll happen if you lose any more brain cells!" Lucy said. Natsu dumbly nodded his head.

"Okay, if you say so. See you tomorrow, Lucy!" Natsu replied, ice pack pressed to his head. Happy murmured his quick thanks before scooping off a groggy Natsu and flew out the window. Lucy smiled to herself. It was just like Natsu to do something careless when he was unsupervised.

"Well, at least with those two gone, I'll have some time to work on my novel." Lucy thought out loud. She walked over to her desk, picked up her pen, and...nothing. She re-read and re-read what she'd already written for the latest chapter. Brow furrowed, she stayed deep in thought, but to no avail. She groaned, upset that a perfectly good evening was going to waste. And Levy had been begging her constantly for the next chapter! She didn't want to disappoint her, but she supposed it couldn't be helped. Or maybe she could call Levy for help! Yes, Levy would know just how to get around her writer's block.

Rummaging around her desk, she frantically searched for her communication lacrima. It was nowhere to be found, once again disappointed. Lucy decided to drink a cup of hot tea and go to bed early.

Three rapid knocks came on her door.

"Lu-chan! Open up! HURRY!"

Curiously, Lucy opened her door to find Levy dashing behind her battered green couch. Just as she was closing the door, a very upset Erza pushed it open and stomped inside.

"Show yourself, you fiend!" Erza cried. She was clad in her Heaven's Wheel Armor, swords up and prepared to strike.

"Woah! What's going on? Erza? DO NOT USE HEAVEN'S WHEEL IN MY APARTMENT!" Lucy screeched.

"I have to do what I must! I must have justice! I must have redemption!" Erza cried again.

"LEVY! What is this about? I will NOT have you two duke it out in my apartment! Knowing Erza, it's probably over something as petty as cake!"

Behind the couch, Levy's face whitened.

"Cake is not petty. Cake is the reason Levy must be slaughtered! To pay the price!"

LEvy whimpered from behind the couch.

"Aha! That's where you've been hiding!" Erza charged forward as Levy screamed.

"What is going on? For goodness sake, just tell me!" Lucy shrieked.

"I'll tell you what. She," Erza pointed a sword at Levy, "She ate my cake! I had it delivered to the wrong door room and she ate it! This demands retribution!"

"Erza! How was I supposed to know that was yours? Besides, I was having someone over for dinner, and they just happened to notice the cake and decided to help themselves!" Levy grumbled something underneath her breath about having a weird fetish for cheesecake.

"Okay. I have an idea, but please, no more fighting, okay?" Lucy pleaded.

"Does it involve cake?" Erza questioned firmly.

"Well, it does now."

"What, Lu-chan?" Levy asked curiously.

"Since you two are both here, I was thinking we could invite over Juvia, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy and Carla over and have a Girl's night. We could get snacks, we could even order you a cake, Erza. I need to relax and rewind. They're all probably at the bar anyways, we could go there, pick up some food, come back, and just play games and hang out and watch movies until it's time for bed." Lucy said.

"That sounds wonderful. Let's all go to the Guild now! Mira's already got my cake ready to go, she can grab some other desserts, and we'll get the girls and then come back to snack on Lucy's popcorn and chips!" Erza responded. Her eyes shone at the mere prospect of cake.

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Levy beamed happily. Just fifteen minutes ago, she was worried for her life. Now, thanks to Lucy's quick thinking, her life was spared and she got to be part of a Girl's Night.

The three made their way to the guild, the sun just dipping below the horizon. Magnolia had very long days in summer, and the trees around them glowed from the evening light. The serenity was abruptly broken as they entered the guild. Flying chairs and tables, shouting and fighting, the unmistakable stench of sweat and booze. Nothing too out of the ordinary. Walking up to the bar, the three quickly spotted Mira and Lisanna chatting, Mira in her usual place behind the counter.

"Oh! Hey guys! What are you three doing here? I haven't seen you guys here all day." Lisanna chirped.

Levy blushed and scratched the back of her head. "Well, I made plans today, and a … friend of mine dropped by for dinner. I've been pretty preoccupied."

Mira frowned. "It wasn't Jet or Droy. They were here all day, complaining about how you had plans with someone and they weren't invited."

Levy blushed some more. "Uh, well, you see, I asked them to do me a favor and then thanked them by asking them to dinner. Really, it's no big deal you guys."

Mira smirked. "You know, I haven't seen Gajeel around either. He usually comes in in the evening for a plate of screws and a mug of beer. Funny thing is, Lily showed up and said he was off doing an errand for a friend. You wouldn't happen to know who that is, would you?"

Lisanna gasped. Lucy giggled, knowing that her friend must've spent the day with Gajeel, yet both didn't want to admit anything.

Levy now matched Erza's hair as she babbled, "Well, actually I just got a new bookcase and couldn't figure out how to put it together, so I asked Gajeel to come over and help me build it. It's really nothing. I was complaining to Master when he told me that Gajeel was a pretty decent mechanic and that I should go ask him for help so I did and he came over and helped me and when we finished it was late and so I invited him to stay for dinner and tha-" Levy was cut off.

"You mean to tell me that of all people, GAJEEL ATE MY CHEESECAKE?!" Erza cried. She was absolutely mortified. A perfectly good cake, one she had been looking forward to for a week now, wasted on that iron scum.

"Well, he saw the cake, and he was really excited, so I had to let him eat it, I mean, he was sweating and toiling to finish my bookcase for hours Erza, what was I supposed to do, tell him it just randomly appeared at my door and that he couldn't eat it?"

"YES!" Erza yelled.

"Guys! Focus! What were we here for Erza? To invite our friends to have a girls night at my place so you would calm down already. Yeesh." Lucy scolded.

"And," Levy stated, "And you can pick up your cake here. I'll pay for it if you'd like."

"No need. I've already had it charged to your tab." Erza cooly responded.

There was some momentary silence. Erza walked away.

"Girl's Night! Sounds fun! I'll grab some snacks and be right at your apartment!" Lisanna cheerfully said.

"Great! Could you also get Cana?" Lucy replied, grateful that there would be one other sane person at their little gathering.

"I wish I could come, I really do, but I have to man the bar." Mira replied.

"No problem, Mira. I'll take this shift. Go have fun! You really do deserve a break."

They looked up to see Kinana smiling, her work attire already on.

"Thank you so much, Kinana! I promise I'll make it up to you!" Mira squealed.

"Don't worry about it, go enjoy yourself!"

Lucy smiled. Their recruiting turned out successful. She saw Lisanna and Cana conversing by the back door, where all the snacks were kept.

"Oh, I'll get Wendy and Carla!" Mira said, running off.

Erza walked back with Juvia, who was quite glad to be invited. The group walked and chatted until they arrived once again at Lucy's apartment.

"What should we watch?" Erza asked.

"Well, we could watch Disney!" Juvia squealed happily.

"Nah, I think we should watch Magic Mike." Cana smirked, beer in hand.

"How about we watch Mean Girls?" Lisanna suggested.

"Oh! Or we could watch The Notebook!" Levy suggested, quickly finding the movie and playing on Lucy's TV lacrima.

Everyone was bickering about how the Notebook was awful and how they wanted Mulan, Magic Mike, chick flicks, a horror movie, when Mira and Wendy came with snacks.

"The Notebook? Oh that's my favorite! We must watch it!" MIra sighed. There was no arguing with Mira, when she wanted something, she usually got it.

Wendy situated herself on the couch. Carla decided to stay and chat with Happy and Lily, so Wendy had come alone. Mira and Lisanna plopped into the loveseat, while Cana occupied the ottoman and Levy had pulled over a beanbag chair. Juvia and Lucy sat comfortably against some pillows, and Erza simply sat on the carpet.

"I know! Let's play Never Have I Ever!" Mira gushed. Luckily, almost everyone already had a basic idea of how to play. Lisanna explained to Wendy while Mira passed around a bag of gummy bears.

"We basically go around in a circle stating things we have never done, and if you have done it, you eat a gummy bear. Everyone starts with five gummies. The first one to eat all their gummies loses! No lying, and no targeting."

Wendy nodded and counted out her gummy bears.

"I'll start!" Erza volunteered.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the opposite gender, anywhere."

Cana popped a gummy in her mouth, as well as Mira. A blushing Levy quickly shoved one in her mouth. Lucy thought for a moment, then stuffed a gummy in her mouth as well.

"Levy? You've kissed a guy? How come I've never heard of this?" Lucy gasped.

"Crap. Well, uh, a couple years back, I got really drunk and my and Jet kissed. Only on the cheek though!" She protested.

"Pssshh. Last time I got drunk, me and Bacchus ended up making out on the table before I passed out." Cana snorted.

"Really?I would've thought that Gildarts has kissed you on the cheek by now." Erza replied.

"It was never have I ever kissed someone, not me being kissed."

"What about you, Luce? Anyone we should know about?" Levy wiggled her eyebrows.

"No, just one of my servants. He was the father figure I never had as a young child, and I would usually kiss him goodnight."

"Ah, same. I used to kiss Elfman and Lisanna good night all the time when we lived in the village." Mira replied. Lisanna smiled at the fond memory.

"Juvia will go now! Never has Juvia ever tried pocky!"

Collective gasps went around the room as everyone ate a gummy.

"Juvia-san, even I've had pocky before, and I'm the youngest!" Wendy said.

"I have some right here, would you like to try?" Mira pulled a box out of her snack bag.

"Oh yes!" Juvia exclaimed joyfully. Hesitantly, she opened the box and pulled out a strawberry coated stick. She stuck it in her mouth and a mouthwatering crunch was heard. Everyone watched her intensely, awaiting her response.

Juvia's eyes lit up and she smiled.

"This is fantastic! Can Juvia have the whole box?" She asked eagerly.

Mira chuckled, "Go ahead! I'm glad you like it!"

"Alright. Let's see, Never Have I Ever," Lucy paused to think.

"Never Have I Ever had a crush on one of my friends."

Lisanna sighed, and guiltily ate a gummy. Juvia ate on as well, claiming that Gray was her friend, which no one quite disagreed with. Cana also ate one, simply winking at the girls. To everyone's surprise, Wendy's count went down as well.

"What? You've liked one of your friends? That means it can only be Mystogan, someone from Cait Shelter, someone from Fairy Tail, or someone else entirely we don't know about." Erza said, baffled. Everyone looked to Wendy for clarification.

"Why are you all looking at me? Kya! I'm not going to tell you!" Wendy wailed.

"At least give us a hint. Is it a member of Cait Shelter?" Mira asked.

"Uh, no. But it also wasn't Mystogan, he was like a brother to me!"

"That means it must be someone from our guild or someone else entirely we don't know about." Juvia wondered out loud.

Cana, now on her second bottle of beer, simply shrugged and responded, "Eh, I don't think the kid has any other history with others when she might know them long enough to actually like them. Before she met Mystogan she woulda been too young anyways. My bet here is that our little Wendy likes Romeo." Cana smirked. Wendy turned more red.

"No no! He's just a friend, he's my nakama!" Wendy protested.

"So you admit he's your friend. That's a pretty big part of Lucy's statement. Liking your friend. Romeo is the only one in the guild around your age. I wonder…" Mira thought as her mind switched into her shipping mode.

"Um, how about I go! Never have I ever… uh, worn a regular bra?" Wendy said.

All gummies were consumed by the others.

"What do you wear then?" Lisanna asked.

"Sports bras." Wendy said.

"Well, I'm down to four." Cana said.

"You should go next." Erza suggested.

"Easy. Never Have I ever gotten drunk and done something I regret."

Cana shot a pointed look at Mira, who hesitantly ate her gummy bear. Erza sighed, also downing a bear.

"I heard that you ended up getting two piercings when you were drunk!" Lucy said to Erza.

"Well, one. It's on my belly button. I do horribly regret it, so I'm letting it close up."

"What about you, Mira? I've never seen you drunk." Lisanna said.

Mira noticeably blushed before saying, "Ah, that's a story for another time."

A/N:

Me: wow Mira, leaving us hanging huh *waggles eyebrows suggestively*

Mira: Oh hush you! shouldn't you be blowing out your candles or something?

Me: Shouldn't you have gotten me a present?

Mira: Oh, well I think your lovely readers are enough!

Me: Yupp, there amazing! My birthday wish is for all of y'all out there to enjoy my stories! also for all my OTPS to happen.

Mira: See you next time!


End file.
